


starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose

by myownarchnemesis (breatrix)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatrix/pseuds/myownarchnemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex makes Kara giggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfivespot/gifts).



> Warnings: Brief hetero scene
> 
> This is pretty fluffy overall but does mention some heavy thoughts/feelings that Kara has about sex and conformity.

Kara Danvers giggles when she talks about sex.

It takes every ounce of strength she has to keep a straight face when her foster sister gives her the ‘dirty details’ one night over the biology books Kara has been pouring over. She learns the basic mechanics, some of the Earth slang terms for anatomy, and even manages to only grin when Alex uses a pencil and a roll of tape out of her dad’s desk to demonstrate.

But she can’t hold in the loud laugh that slips out of her when Eliza overhears and sits them both down and corrects some of the things Alex embellished or got wrong all together. Alex’s mortified face is just too much and it’s the first time since she landed that Kara rolls on the floor and laughs so hard she cries.

She’s nineteen when she finally feels ready to explore sex more than the long, wet kisses and backseat gropings of high school. Mike is sweet and strong and makes her feel warm and wanted in a way she’s only imagined before. So when they’re alone in her dorm one evening and his hand slips into her underwear she goes with it. She’s overthinking and too worried about keeping her filters up to enjoy it, but she lets him rub and pump his hand against her for a few minutes. He sits up on his knees a bit and removes his hand and Kara can’t help but feel just a bit relieved. He takes her hand and presses it against the bulge in his pants. “You can touch it if you want to,” he says in what she can tell is a deliberately deeper tone. And she just can’t fucking help it, she snorts. She pulls her hand back and covers her mouth but it’s no use, she can’t hold back the giggles. Was that supposed to be a turn on? What was she supposed to say to that?! “Yes please, thank you, I’d love to.” The thought makes her laugh louder and poor sweet Mike isn’t even angry, he’s just so confused. 

It takes a couple more tries and another serious boyfriend before Kara enjoys sex. It’s still hard for her to keep a straight face all the time but she’s figured out her amusement about the whole act can kind of kill the mood. And Mike, after they’ve called it off and tried to be friends, told her how silly and emasculated she made him feel the times they tried and she laughed. Kara doesn’t like hurting or embarrassing people so she holds it in from then on. She’s already holding so much back, her mirth isn’t so difficult to reign in.

She snickers under her breath for an entire week once and no one, not even Alex, can get her to admit why. But she thinks about trying out her first vibrator and she just can’t hold back. It drives Alex crazy so Kara does her best to forget the absolutely ridiculous situation she found herself in when she tried the toy out and ended up crawling around, pajama pants and underwear around her ankles, trying to catch the damn thing as it vibrated and bounced across her hardwood floor.

Kara is the type of girl who laughs at dick jokes, who jumps on innuendos and probably takes them too far, and she isn’t shy about sex- not like most humans are. But she doesn’t laugh during sex any more and she doesn’t make dirty jokes around Winn and James because she can tell that side of her makes them uncomfortable. She just wants to be normal so she does her best to remind herself not to laugh about sex.

Cat Grant changes everything. As she does.

Cat is a constant professional at the office but one night, over drinks and another impromptu mentoring session, she cracks a joke about their waiter’s name and Kara chokes on her water. Poor Cat looks startled and their waiter, Richard, rushes back over and asks in a concerned voice if he can do anything for her. Cat seems to figure out what’s going on pretty quickly and gets out, “Yes Kiera, can Dick do anything for you?” with a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle she’d never attempt sober. Kara takes a two second pause to gape at her boss before they both absolutely lose their shit. Richard walks away muttering about cutting them off and they’re practically holding each other up, trying to breathe through the belly laughs. It’s juvenile and Cat is just sober enough to know it wasn’t even a good joke, but Kara is so amused and so joyful that she can’t help joining her in what feels like hours and hours of laughing.

Kara laughs for the first time during sex with Cat on their two month anniversary. She’d never actually admit to Cat that she thinks of it that way, but it’s been 8 weeks since Cat kissed her up against her town car and Kara wants to celebrate. So they go out to dinner, they go flying, and then they go to bed. And it’s so good, it’s always so sensual and intimate and _hot_ that Kara honestly hasn’t felt the urge to giggle even once. But there’s something different about tonight. Cat is exhausted from an exceptionally busy week at work and a big blowup with Carter’s dad and it all makes her softer and slower but no less interested. She lets Kara have her way with her, doesn’t even pretend to try and top this time, and Kara takes advantage.

Every bit of tension seems to have left Cat’s body with the last tremor of her orgasm and she’s so high on the feeling and so comfortable that she doesn’t think she can move again the rest of the night. Not wanting to let Kara down, she swats her ass and pulls at her thighs until she gets the idea and straddles Cat’s face. 

Cat lets out a satisfied “hmm” and presses an open mouth kiss on the side of Kara’s thigh, licking just to the left of where she knows she’s needed. Her nose has just bumped Kara’s clit and her tongue is reaching out for a taste when her body betrays her and she lets out a big, loud, uncontrollable yawn. She yawns right against Kara’s cunt and then just freezes.

Kara lets go of the headboard slowly and scoots down just enough to see Cat’s face turn a surprising shade of pink. She has time to think to herself _‘I didn’t know Cat could blush’_ before she bursts into giggles and curls into a ball, clutching her abdomen and shaking with absolute amusement. She’s still on top of Cat and still laughing when she feels the body below her start shaking, too. For just half a second she’s worried her laughter has hurt Cat, that the woman might be crying. But Cat’s face is lit up and she has a real smile on her face and adoration in her eyes. 

They fall asleep still giggling softly, Kara into Cat’s hair and Cat into Kara’s neck, and it’s the perfect ending to a great anniversary date.

Kara giggles when Cat makes dirty jokes and she laughs when Cat has her try new toys and she snorts every single time Cat slips and moans _“oh, baby”_. Cat, who has never been able to handle being laughed at without lashing out, sees Kara’s amusement for what it is and revels in it. Kara’s giggles are happiness and Cat loves being responsible for Kara being happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr (myownarchnemesis)


End file.
